Ontology
by AYEstein
Summary: What if Yuno never visited Yukiteru in Redial? What if she never gained the First Yuno's memories? What if... Yukiteru lost something along the way, as well?


Time, time is very subjective in terms of perspective. A man made concept on the basis of the fourth dimension… It fluctuates, wavers, continues, ever so endlessly. From beginning to end it continues. Like a habitual intention to bring course to reality and reality into frame. If only it could be rewound, if only it could be altered, in some way, shape, or maybe even form..? Perhaps, that's just selfishness; perhaps that is just my mind ticking away. Years? Months? Decades? How long has it been? Without creation, void of motivation, I just idly sit here in contempt. But, is that what I really want..?

These thoughts float around the idle boy's mind. Tattered clothes, long flowing vibrant hair, his facial features devoid of any semblance of hope that was Yukiteru. It was never the same after "They" left, but who is they? It's been so long. He glances to his right and spots Murmur. Their features were completely blank, void of any life? Has it really been that long…? Impossible, no, not even the least conceivable, right? Tears, empty of emotion, flow out of the hollow eyeballs. Their white sheen losing a bit of its color, the glance also portrayed the theme of an empty house. Where was the soul in this circumstance? Was it even present in the boy's eyes?

"Hey, Murmur..? Are you- alive?" Despite his disgraceful attitude from back then, it seems Yukiteru's voice truly displayed concern. Ahh, how could he get mad at the little girl back then? It was only a joke, right? I mean- why would he be so concerned over a "They"? Yukiteru began to laugh, an eerie voice vibrated through his voice, in spite of his actions. He began to arise from his previous fixture, laying down on the empty void became uncomfortable. Besides, he was more affixed onto Murmur. Why wasn't she responding? Is she asleep? The posture seemed so devoid of any life, the shock of it all made him puke. He had witnessed a scene like this before, hadn't he? So many times, he swore. What was it he cherished? What was it he desired? Being a god, a responsibility was supposed to presented, right?

Of course, if only this little girl would respond to his request. Perhaps, she would be able to explain, but there was only silence. An eerie obnoxious silence. A hollow ringing arose from the shadows, the pain trinkled into the boy's mind. Oh, how corrupt an encore was this noise. But what was it perpetrated from? A cellular device? Why would it be ringing, he hated the sound, it reminded him of something. Mind cracked by the discord of the static, Yukiteru picked up the phone. The only continued existence besides himself, perhaps even it would be enough of an answer. Rather, he preferred to have a bit more of an active company, thus his eyes turned to the twisted young girl.

"Right… Murmur is- gone? No, I just gotta wake her up first? Hey, hey…? Murmur? Hey Murmur…" Yukiteru struggled to wake up the girl, even when he grasped her cold hard neck. Certainly, if he were to just squeeze it would make a noise, right? Murmur had been so obnoxious back then this was just some recompense. His hands stiffened as he held onto her neck, squeeze, crush, snap, pop. Squeeze, crush, snap, pop. Still- no answer resounded from this girl. Murmur wouldn't respond, but why? But why, why, why, why, why?! Reframing from his rage Yukiteru noticed the tint of red and the familiar smell of blood.

Right, upon closer look he had realized the girls eyes were gone… Her hair was dyed red, most of her limbs were missing as well. This liquid was apparent on his black clothing as well. Dried, very dry. It didn't even feel cold, not cold like the girl, not cold like his friend? A heart wrenching scream overcame him, his eyes darted away from the sight. Tears began to burst out, overflowing his frame, but Yukiteru did not understand his sadness, he did not understand the "why" of it all. If the girl had a mouth, she could speak, so why was he so angry, why was his emotions so unrequited? He did not understand, he couldn't understand, it's been… way too long.

After further reconciliation, Yukiteru wondered why he always referred to this girl as Murmur. Sure, they were good friends, pals, buds, but what does that imply? Maybe if he could just investigate further; maybe if he could just continue onwards. That sound came back, how vexing was its cacophonic ring inside his mind. A distorted rippling of pain filtered into his body, but the sensation wasn't relieved. It only continued to scream at Yukiteru, but why was it screaming? Why was it so mad at him, did he do something wrong? Picking up the screen he took a gander at the contents inside the bright contraption.

"Welcome back, Yukki! Ahh, I've missed you honey!"

What exactly was this message? Was this identity "They"? His head hurt, nevermind the confusion, a sensation racked his mind. Why was this cellular device giving him these unpleasant vibes? Why was he so invested in the course of pain? For what was he supposed to recall? "They" were the only path to these answers, so is that the reason? A rational choice was his first comment on this idea, a rational choice to not question anything? Questions only hurt his brain, he didn't like that, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it god damn hurts!

"A-are you they…?" Yukiteru stammered trying to converse with this cellular device. It gave him comfort just by looking at the text on the screen, the font was nothing eye-catching either, it just made him feel safe. Although, he swore this is not what it was used for. He swore, he believed, but he didn't have enough hope. The ringing resumed and new text appeared on the screen. This newfound fear would slowly turn into relief, for with every time his eyes sighted the text, he also felt safe.

"Yes, I am they! What's wrong honeybun? Is something wrong, if it is, I'll make it better, I swear! I will protect you."

"If you really are they, then why am I- what am I supposed to do?" Yukiteru inquired not realizing the depth of the situation he was about to throw himself into.

"It's simple, pumpkin! Just trust me and everything will be fine. Hey, it's pretty depressing in here, isn't he? How about we visit the next timeline? Afterall, that is where you will be happy, I'm sure. As long as we settle business, that is? Right, sweetie bear?"

"R-right…" Yukiteru agreed to "They" because "They" were the only thing he could rely on. Wouldn't it be better if he referred to "They" as something more important, eccentric? Maybe, just maybe, "First" would be a good name. Afterall! They are the first friend he has made! Well, at least the first friend he remembers. Wait, why does the word "friend" make him ache so much…? Is everything really… okay? Yukiteru shook his head and wished for First's wish, it worked. For some reason he felt that it shouldn't have, but his mind went blank after that. He stepped into the portal his wish had formed. The bright white light canvassed his entire body, along with First. Sending them into a spiraling tunnel across space-time. He was familiar with such a tunnel; he was familiar with this eerie feeling. It felt wrong; it felt extremely coarse. Was this… his way home?

"Hey They… You wouldn't mind if I called you First, right?"

The ringing of the static responded to Yukiteru's question, but he wasn't able to reach it; wasn't able to read the answer. How peculiar, how utterly peculiar, Yukiteru had thought. Pondering the reason for his being was the only thing he could do, but with no answer he felt anxious. Afterall, without answers and without directions how would he remain?

"-"

"_"

"_oh_"

As soon as the tunnel ended his answer was clear… His vision enlightened by the sense of realization and understanding. Like a bright sun dawning on his decrepit features, Yukiteru had finally smiled.

"So, that is how. Thank you… First."


End file.
